thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
In which Capo very nearly kills Yorick
As the massive planet of Senro shrinks in the view behind them, the party takes a moment to congratulate themselves on their succesful caper, but there's still much to do. They take stock of their situation. The stolen ship is damaged and ill-suited for their needs, several of their crew have left and many of those that remain are nervous and disgruntled about the changes. Though Yorick and Capo are able to assauge many of the crew's concerns, the fact remains that the ship is hot and they decide it'd be best to ditch it and get a replacement.To this end they set course for the Rock of Bral to purchase a new ship. On route, Yorick is disturbed by violent dreams.. he sees images of one of the soldiers he slew standing over the blooded corpse of one of his crewmates, before the soldier turns his blade on Yorick. Fearing these are more than just dreams, he and Capo stand vigil over night and sure enough discover the vengeful spirit of a Kuma soldier inhabiting the ship. Yorick puts the ghost to rest, which leaves behind nothing but his blood stained ceremonial dagger and a seed of doubt in Capo's mind. Capo senses magic on the blade and insists they destroy or lose it immediately, fearing it's power. Yorick feels no ill effect from it and decides to keep it until they can learn it's powers and meaning. Tempers flare during the argument and the two men trade blows but are forced to drop the subject when the orcish warrior Longtable wakes. However, Capo in the dead of night breaks into Yorick's trunk and steals the blade... immeditaley succumbing to it's vile influence. The knife's magic brings forth a swell of violent emotions towards Yorick, and Capo decides it's in the best interest of the crew and himself to remove Yorick from the picture. Yorick is jerked awake by Capo's teleportation spell and Capo dramaticaly holds Yorick towards the edge of the open section of the ships hull and the empty void of space. He pushes Yorick over the edge, whose reflexes are quick enough to grab Capo and pull him into space with him. Capo isn't too concerned as he easily teleports back to the ship. Yorick appeals to whatever's left of the real Capo who shakes off the dagger's influence. Realizing his mistake, he mage hands a rope over to Yorick and pulls him back in. The once-again comrades throw the cursed dagger into deep space, and they more or less agree that mistakes were made, but let's not dwell on it. It's hard to say whether the air has truly been cleared or not... On the Rock of Bral, Yorick engages the services of Duncan Heavy Industrues to build them a new vessel, selling the stolen Senro ship for scrap. Meanwhile Capo meets the half-elf captain Valerande, a man who belongs to an organization that deals in information and rumors. In exchange for information about the current political landscape in Senro, Valerande provides them with a copy of his newsletter that outlines various adventure opportunities and news about the local systems. Here too they meet Hunter X, a bounty hunter searching for clues about the parties former companion Grey-Eye, who has racked up a considerable bounty for his pirating actions. The two groups see value in each other's abilities and agree to work together. 'Next Session: 'Job Fair